dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Blackhawk Vol 1 37
** ** ** ** ** ** ** Antagonists: * Aurora, Queen of the Arctic ** her riflemen: Mingo, others Other Characters: * Weather Station Crew Locations: * * ** North Pole Weather Station ** *** rich deposits of gold, silver, and pitchblende Items: * Aurora's Skin-insulating Spray ** Blackhawks were unable to capture the formula. Vehicles: * six Blackhawk s ** fitted with landing skis | Writer2_1 = | Penciler2_1 = Reed Crandall | Inker2_1 = Chuck Cuidera | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = | StoryTitle2 = The Rajah of Ramastan | Synopsis2 = At the end of one recent adventure, as the Blackhawks prepare to depart from a rescued nation's airport, the runway is briefly preempted by the arrival by air of the Rajah of Ramastan, and his entourage. As the royal aircraft taxies toward the terminal, an assassin with a satchel bomb runs right at it, but is spotted and tackled by Blackhawk, who throws the satchel far out onto the airfield, where it explodes. In a private audience with the Rajah, Blackhawk learns that the old monarch is suffering from a fatal illness, and wants to assure the continued safety and prosperity of Ramastan by marrying his daughter to Blackhawk, who would then rule the wealthy nation. Blackhawk returns to Blackhawk Island with his squadron, tells them about this, and announces that he is going to accept the Rajah's offer, then flies back to Ramastan. A week later, the other Blackhawks arrive at the Rajah's palace and learn that the transfer of power has already taken place, even though the official wedding ceremony is set for the next day. Then right in front of them all, Blackhawk has the former Rajah imprisoned and assigned hard labor on bread and water. The Blackhawks are shocked, and attempt to interfere, but Blackhawk has them arrested. Privately, Princess Sari tells Blackhawk she has a message from another nation which has been waiting for a new ruler of Ramastan, with whom it could ally itself. This other nation's ruler intends to conquer the world, and would like Ramastan's help. Blackhawk responds that with Ramastan's wealth, he could build a war machine to defy the world without outside help, and that he just might decide to rule all Asia by himself! Radasi then meets with the ambassador, Arnik, of this unnamed country, who gives him an ultimatum, and a twelve-hour deadline, to deal with this Blackhawk problem. Radasi promises to start a military uprising that will kill Blackhawk that night. Meanwhile, the Blackhawks decide that Blackhawk must be having mental problems, so they plan on breaking out of their luxurious confinement, kidnap Blackhawk, and turn him over to some doctors and psychiatrists. That night, the imprisoned former Rajah pretends to be dying. When a guard checks on him, he overpowers the guard, steals his sword, and escapes. Outside, a mob of disaffected Ramastani soldiers storms the gates, and there is some serious fighting between two factions wearing the same uniforms; under cover of this, a squad of killers slips into the palace. Princess Sari leads them into Blackhawk's room, but Blackhawk has left a dummy in the bed, and ambushes them. And while that goes on, the other Blackhawks make their escape, then link up with Blackhawk, and together they put down the uprising. At a critical moment the Rajah charges into the room brandishing his sword, but Chop Chop takes him down, and it's time for some explanations. Blackhawk reveals that he accepted the throne in order to track down the people behind the earlier assassination attempt, and had also learned, from the royal doctors, that the Rajah wasn't sick, just bored, and had him imprisoned to cure him. The Rajah regains his zest for life, and his throne, and Blackhawk rejoins his team. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Antagonists: * Prime Minister Radasi * Princess Sari * Ambassador Arnik Other Characters: * Dr. Anga Locations: * unidentified nation, home of Dr. Anga, scene of a previous Blackhawk adventure * * , The Richest Native State in India * Ontavia * Arnik's Nation Vehicles: * Blackhawk s * Ramastan Royal Airplane | Writer3_1 = | Penciler3_1 = Gene Colan | Inker3_1 = Chuck Cuidera | Colourist3_1 = | Letterer3_1 = | StoryTitle3 = Hanfrey: World Menace | Synopsis3 = Hanfrey's earlier crimes, which nearly resulted in a widespread war, had gotten him sentenced to imprisonment on the isolated island of Pirou, among the world's most dangerous criminals. He wasn't there very long. One day he started a riot, and amid the chaos he was picked up by his henchmen in a helicoptor, and escaped. As he was climbing the rope ladder to the coptor, he yelled at his crew: “Larro---Palmo---and right!” The Blackhawks fly from Blackhawk Island to Pirou, are told about the odd set of shouted orders, then fly onward to the islands of Larro, then Palmo, following this cryptic clue. Before leaving Palmo they are challenged by a punk with a handgun, but Chop Chop takes him down, and they take him along as they continue their search for Hanfrey. The "Right" turn points them at the mainland, past a large region of jungle and into a range of mountains. They land near the largest town, but aren't very optimistic about finding Hanfrey there. So Blackhawk arranges a fake opportunity for their prisoner to "escape," figuring he would most likely lead them to his boss Hanfrey. They give him a good head start, then synchronize their wrist radios, and split up to search for him. Blackhawk finds the guy's trail, it leads him to a guarded cave. He subdues the shotgun guard and enters the cave, where he finds Hanfrey, haranguing his henchmen about how well his plan is unfolding. Blackhawk confronts him but is too outnumbered, and gets captured himself. He's introduced to Hanfrey's multicontinental colleagues, with whom he is planning to make a series of coordinated raids around the world. Blackhawk's wrist radio has been transmitting this whole time, and soon his teammates quietly arrive. A big fistfight breaks out, and the Blackhawks do some shooting too, until the international gangsters are routed. Hanfrey doesn't escape, and is soon flown back to Pirou, along with some of his top lieutenants. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Antagonists: * Hanfrey ** his Asiatic Representative ** his South American Associate ** his European Expert ** his African Expert *** his helicoptor crew *** his hoodlums Locations: * ** ** , an island prison ** Larro Island ** Palmo Island * Mainland is "half a continent of jungle." ** Mountains farther inland *** Hanfrey's base Vehicles: * Hanfrey's helicoptor * Blackhawk s | Writer4_1 = Paul Gustavson | Penciler4_1 = Paul Gustavson | Inker4_1 = Paul Gustavson | Colourist4_1 = | Letterer4_1 = Paul Gustavson | StoryTitle4 = Chop-Chop: "Danger From Above" | Synopsis4 = Chop-Chop cannot resist getting his fortune told by an attractive gypsy. She warns him that danger will befall him from above some time today. Chop Chop has lunch with a friend. Just as they leave the restaurant, a sign falls off the wall onto the table where they had been sitting. Chop-Chop then takes a job delivering a package. Two men want the package, so they climb some scaffolding along the way and throw a can of paint down at Chop-Chop. However, Chop-Chop saw the scaffolding and crossed the street to be safe. They then go to the building where the package is to be delivered and throw a large flower pot out the window when Chop Chop arrives. However a boy on a tricycle runs out in front of him, making Chop Chop stop short, and the pot misses him. Chop Chop delivers the package and then goes to tell the gypsy that nothing had happened, but then her ceiling collapses on his head. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Other Characters: * Madame Zaza, fortune teller Antagonists: * two thugs Locations: * large U.S. city | Writer6_1 = | Penciler6_1 = Bill Ward | Inker6_1 = Bill Ward | Colourist6_1 = | Letterer6_1 = | StoryTitle6 = The Casbah | Synopsis6 = In a marketplace in Algiers, the Blackhawks pick up a scroll, containing an important formula, that they are to deliver to Washington. The scroll is stolen by a pickpocket, and taken to Hassa, who sells it to Kral, the leader of a spy ring. Kral is frustrated to find that the document is in code, and the Blackhawks have the key! He orders Hassa to capture Blackhawk, and Hassa sends beautiful Carla to lure the Blackhawks into a trap. They lock the team in a room and throw tear gas in. The Blackhawks escape out a window and defeat Kral's men, but Hassa escapes with the scroll. Meanwhile Carla, not knowing about the spy ring, has had second thoughts about all this, and gone back to check on the Blackhawks, so she gets trapped with the tear gas! The Blackhawks rescue her, and she leads Blackhawk and Andre to Hassa and the scroll. | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Antagonists: * Hassa, aspiring spy * Kral, spy boss ** his gang Other Characters: * Carla Locations: * , Vehicles: * Blackhawk s | Notes = * Aurora - Queen of the Arctic: ** Somewhere in the Arctic Circle at the former site of Polar City, are some rich deposits of gold, silver, and pitchblende. Mineshafts might or might not still exist. ** In the Quality Universe version of the Arctic area, there are underground hot spring geysers. ** Chuck: "This plastic overcoat junk is great stuff, Blackhawk! Too bad we couldn't have gotten the formula!" * The Rajah of Ramastan: The temporarily leaderless Blackhawks uncharacteristically turned down a call for help from the revolution-troubled nation of Ontavia. * Hanfrey, World Menace: Blackhawks do plenty of pistol and submachinegun shooting, on panel, and some number of Hanfrey's gunmen are killed or wounded, off panel, but many escape. * Chop Chop lives and has jobs in an American city, on the mainland, in all of these solo stories. ** Chop Chop: "Danger From Above" is incompletely reprinted in , minus page 3. * Also featured in this issue of Blackhawk was "Atomic Blast" (text story, featuring The Avenger and Fury). | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = * Blackhawk #37, Feb 1951 }}